


Better, Cared for and Loved

by sendal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, PWP without Porn, Sandra writes fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendal/pseuds/sendal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's had a rough week on the set. Jared and Jeff want to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better, Cared for and Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This entirely shameless fluff PWP was inspired by comments Jared and Jensen make in the audio commentary on the DVD for the season six episode Slash Fiction re being tied up for scenes.

Jared gets home before Jensen does. Jeff is in the kitchen, barefoot, his blue shirt untucked, making broccoli linguini for all of them while the dogs loll in front of the fire. 

"Lucy, I'm home!" Jared steals a kiss tinged with tomato and garlic. "I love it when you cook."

"You love it when anyone cooks," Jeff says, grinning under his scruffy beard. He's in town until Christmas, a recurring guest gig on another CW show. Jared's grateful that they don't have juggle travel and filming schedules just to be together. It'd be awesome if Supernatural hired Jeff permanently as John Winchester's ghost but Jared will settle for any arrangement that makes Jeff and Jensen happy, too.

The dogs amble over and sniff Jared's clothes. Second unit shooting, out in the muddy woods all day, and he's sure he smells like all sorts of interesting things.

"Where's Jen?' Jared asks, filching a tomato slice from a cutting board.

"Clif says they're about a half hour out," Jeff says.

"Jen okay?"

"Sleeping in the car."

Jensen's been exhausted all week. Part of it is the episode they're shooting -- lots of stunts and violence and torture scenes for Dean Winchester, who's been captured by a rogue super demon intent on becoming King of Hell. Part of it is the ulcer Jensen's been diagnosed with, minor but annoying, and Jared told Jensen's favorite p.a. to make sure he took his medication as scheduled. Not that Jensen would willingly jeopardize his health, but sometime he gets too wrapped up inside his own head to pay attention to schedules.

Jeff eyes Jared's face and hair. "You've got time to take a shower."

"Good idea." Jared steals another tomato slice and grabs a beer from the refrigerator. "Don't start anything without me."

The upstairs shower is a huge showcase of glass and green tile, more than big enough for three grown men. The stereo speakers and multiple water jets make it Jared's all-time most favorite shower environment ever. After several gallons of hot water and strong soap, he dries himself in thick bath towels and dresses in flannel and jeans. For the next two days he can shed Sam Winchester, with all his woes and angst, and just be Jared Padalecki. Maybe play Gears of War for twelve hours. Maybe climb into bed with Jen and Jeff and fuck until they're all cross-eyed and sated and deliciously unable to walk upright. 

"I know that look in your eyes," Jeff says when Jared pads downstairs. "How about you channel all that sexual energy into setting the table?"

Jared's more of a paper plate kind of guy. Plastic silverware. His best meals are usually on the comfy leather sofa, with their big screen TV blasting out the latest sports. But Jeff's got this thing about chairs. And cloth napkins. Not all the time, so Jared can live with it.

He's just finishing with the forks and knives when the horn beeps outside. The door opens and Jensen trudges in looking as tired and pale as Jared's ever seen him. He's freshly scrubbed and in clean clothes, which means he showered on the set. But his shoulders are slumped and the bags under his eyes can't be ignored. 

"Hey," he says to Jared, sounding hoarse. "How was your day?"

"Better than yours." Jared kisses his cold lips and licks into his mouth. Jensen tastes like coffee, Red Bull, peppermint gum. He helps Jensen take off his coat. 

Jeff comes out from the kitchen. "You look like they hit you with a truck."

Jensen grins tiredly. "Not a truck. Leaves too many marks."

Jeff kisses Jensen deeply. Jared likes watching the two of them together, could do it for hours. Could take pictures. Wouldn't dare. But his two favorite men, going at it? Worth memorializing. 

"Let's eat," Jared says. "I'm starving."

Jensen hesitates. "Let me thaw out first. I'm freezing."

Jeff takes both of Jensen's hands and frowns. "Yeah, you are."

They park him on the reclining section of the big sofa. Jeff grabs a fleece blanket to tuck around Jensen's shoulder and Jared pulls off his boots. Jensen bristles at their fussing.

"I'm not sick, just cold," he insists. "Car heater wasn't working."

Jared plops down on the middle section and swings Jensen's feet up into his lap. Clearly, an emergency foot rub is in order. Jeff tousles Jensen's hair and asks, "Juice or tea?"

Jensen bats his eyelashes. "Cold beer?"

Jeff squints at him. "Nice try. Not with your medication."

"Did you take your pill?" Jared asks.

"The two of you are going to mother hen me to the grave." Jensen complains, both grumpy and fond.

They end up eating dinner on the sofa. Score one for casual, Jared thinks. Jared and Jeff wrestle over the remote and end up watching Dirty Jobs. The dogs stay alert for any crumbs that might come their way. Jensen doesn't all of his food but he does take his medicine and obediently drains his apple juice. Eventually he flushes with heart and shrugs out of his top shirt. 

"Great idea," Jared says with a leer. "Keep stripping, Ackles."

But Jeff leans over, a frown on his face. "What's that?"

"What?" Jensen asks.

"Your arms."

Jared takes Jensen's right arm and holds it under the corner lamp. Bruises ring his wrist and extend upward toward the sleeves of his gray undershirt. His left arm shows similar marks. Jared doesn't like any marks on his boyfriend and he knows Jeff doesn't, either. 

Jensen pulls free self-consciously. "It's nothing."

"That's not nothing," Jeff says darkly.

Jensen rubs at his skin. "You know how it is. Spent most of the day tied to a chair."

Jared's no fan of Bondage scenes, as they snarkily call them on the set. As opposed to Flying Into Furniture scenes, or Knocked Against the Wall, or Yet Another Friend Bites It scenes. Over the last two hundred episodes or so he and Jensen have both spent a depressing number of days in manacles, chains, or ropes. The manacles and chains are usually plastic. The ropes are usually real. Never too tight, and there's always a crew member standing by to undo them, but it's still unpleasant. Sometimes the director tells them to struggle, sometimes sit quietly. Jared's always restless, always pulling slightly, and the tension adds to his acting.

He remembers those electroshock scenes for Sam in season seven, his arms cuffed to the bed. How he'd come home with bruises and aches all the way up to his shoulders.

Jeff's lip are thin with disapproval. "Anything else?"

"No," Jensen says. Too quickly.

Jared and Jeff both stare him down. It's so hard, sometimes, to get Jensen to admit what he needs. What he wants. He'll keep going and denying and pushing because of the value he puts on his job and relationships. Jared considers himself excellent at getting Jensen unstuck from those ruts. Jeff is no slouch, either. 

Even the dogs stare at Jensen, their heads cocked.

Finally he sighs and drops his gaze. "Nothing a massage won't help."

The TV goes to commercial. Jeff's expression shifts to something softer. He picks up the remote and clicks off the screen. "I think a massage can be arranged."

"Yeah?" Jensen looks hopeful.

Jared thinks of their king-sized bed with Egyptian cotton sheets. He'll spread out some towels, dig out the baby oil, put on some of that meditation music Jeff likes to bliss out to. The room will be warm and dark, the Canadian night dark and starry outside their window. He imagines Jensen stretched out and open as Jared and Jeff tag-team into making him feel better, cared for, loved.

Jared takes Jensen's hand. Pulls him and up and into another kiss. "It's the best idea I've heard all day."

The End


End file.
